A Surprise for Joanne
by eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE
Summary: Maureen has a surprise for Joanne... Sexually explicit.


A/N Hey everyone, this is just a thing I did with a friend, we each wrote a Maureen/Joanne sex oneshot and then read each others. They were pretty good, if I say so myself, so we decided to post them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters... obviously :P

Joanne was walking up the stairs to her apartment after work one day, thinking of how nice it would be to just take a nice relaxing bath, read some of her book and go to bed. Her girlfriend though, had other ideas.

When she opened the door, at first all she saw was dark. "Maureen? Are you here." She called, stepping into the apartment.

"Right behind you baby," she whispered while tying a silk scarf across Joanne's eyes.

"Maureen… what are you doing, look I'm tired and I just want to…" she cut off abruptly as she felt her lover's tongue caress her earlobe.

"Want to what?" she murmured into her ear before giving it one quick kiss and slowly leading Joanne over to the couch. "Just sit here Pookie. I'll be back in a minute."

"What are you doing?" asked Joanne, who was beginning to warm to her girlfriend's idea. Knowing she'd get no reply, she sat submissively on the couch, still blindfolded.

After a few minutes of soft noises and random footfalls, Joanne felt Maureen grab her hands. "Come with me." She whispered seductively. Joanne followed, blindly, to the bedroom where she was led to the side of the bed. "Take off the scarf," commanded Maureen.

Joanne reached to the back of her head and pulled off the blindfold. When she opened her eyes the entire room was lit with candles. There was a small basket sitting on the bedside table filled with lotions and oils. At first Joanne couldn't see her girlfriend. Then she saw her standing in the corner, dressed in only a black lace bra, g-string, and a sheer robe.

"Maureen, what…"

"No, no talking, you aren't allowed to talk. Now take off your clothes and lie down."

Joanne did as she was told, and once she was lying on the bed Maureen picked up the discarded scarf and tied her wrists to the headboard with it. Then she went over to the basket and selected one of the bottles, poured oil in her hands and rubbed them together then went over to her girlfriend.

She started at Joanne's fingertips and hands, hanging loosely from the scarf, slowly she massaged the oil into them, lightly sucking on each fingertip as she finished. Then Maureen trailed her fingers down her girlfriend's arms, stopping just under her breasts. She slowly started drawing spirals with her fingertips, going around and around faster and faster until she reached her rosy nipples, erect with desire. Teasing them with her thumbs until Joanne was struggling against the scarf, Maureen then began to suck lightly on one. She continued sucking and licking, flicking her lover's hard nipple with her tongue until Joanne was arching against her, moaning. When she was about to come, Maureen stopped, and grinning wickedly got off the bed and moved around until she was standing at the foot of the bed.

Joanne was still trying to recover, and without waiting for her breathing to slow to a more normal rate, Maureen began to strip. First, she slowly undid the scarf that was holding her robe closed. She pulled it out and ran it through her fingers before letting it fall to the ground. She shrugged her shoulders and the sheer robe joined the scarf. Then Maureen reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra. She slowly pulled it off and hung it on the bedpost.

Now she was standing in front of Joanne wearing nothing but a g-string. She walked over to the basket while pulling that off, and flung it across the room. She poured some more oil in her hands and walked back to the end of the bed by the bedpost. Then she began to touch herself. Her hands cupped and caressed her own breasts as she teased her nipples with her thumbs before moving downward. Holding the bedpost with one hand to steady herself, she put one foot on the bed and began massaging the oil into her calf, then knee, then thigh. Finally she began to touch and tease her clitoris, fully concentrating on pleasuring herself.

Joanne began to breathe with her lover, faster and faster and harder and harder until Maureen let out a moan, signaling her climax. When she'd finished, shiny with sweat and oil she fell to the bed only to begin planting light kisses up Joanne's leg. She kissed her way all the way up to her lover's wet, throbbing center and briefly touched it with her lips, darting her tongue inside, before continuing to move upwards.

Maureen traced Joanne's belly button with her tongue and lightly bit each nipple before finally covering her girlfriend's mouth with her own. Maureen's tongue caressed Joanne's lower lip and, continuing to kiss her, slowly moved her hand down the flat pane of her lover's stomach, until she reached her vagina. Deftly she slipped two fingers in and began to slowly pulse while her thumb lightly brushed the clitoris. Joanne began to arch against Maureen's hand, pulsing, straining against the bond that was holding her to the bed. Maureen moved her hand faster and harder, going deeper inside her lover. Joanne's head turned so that Maureen was no longer kissing her and she moaned in ecstasy. Maureen moved her other hand up and undid the scarf that was binding her. Joanne's hands quickly moved down to grasp the sheets on the bed as she came, hot wetness seeping down Maureen's fingers. When she'd finished, Maureen slowly removed her hand and lightly sucked each finger to taste her lover. Then she brushed Joanne's hair off her forehead and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." Murmured Joanne, exhausted from all the ecstasy and passion

"I love you, too." Whispered Maureen, before the two lovers drifted off to sleep, limbs still entwined, lips almost touching.


End file.
